Ashari Velahra
"It's a sickening pull...the Void has. And yet, I thirst for more of its power...an unquenchable rage that I cannot resist. " - Ashari Velahra Ashari Velahra is a loyal Cohort indebted to [[Tae'lana Thyrilestil|'Tae'lana Thyrilestil']]. 'While not a Horseman like many of The Raven Queen's exploits; Ashari is well versed in combat and often finds herself standing defensively alongside [[War|'War]], Conquest, Pestilence, Death, 'and 'Famine. History Like Dragon, Like Drow Combative Emotions A Charming Intent Chaosborne Physical Description Ashari's Typical Appearance Ashari's body is an example of physical excellence, as one of both muscular and feminine design. Her charming physique expresses a desirable silhouette guised in darkened lavender skin. Intimidating eyes of sapphire mask her rounded face, easily complimented by supple lips of dark magenta. Cascading off her shapen shoulders towards her lower back are vibrant locks of fuchsia and peach. These strands fall effortlessly over her right eye, giving her overall appearance a mysterious demeanor. With little attention to the tidiness of her hair, Ashari wears a golden circlet adorned with a blue and purple gem that almost directly echoes the void. Tightly fitted to Ashari's physique is a purple and fuchsia corset complete with golden embroidery and armbands. This is worn in conjunction with close fighting pants of a similarly golden sheen. With her, Ashari is normally seen carrying glowing Greatsword which appears to be seemingly oversized for her stature. Despite this fact, she carries her weapon with ease, hardly breaking a sweat as she raises it above her waist. Ashari While Bloodraging Like most creatures, Ashari has a darkside to her normally pleasing visage. Whilst under the affects of a Bloodrage, the aging Drow is a vicious and demanding creature consumed by the agents of the Void. Her once lavender skin now boils a wine like mauve, her vibrant pink hair darkening in comparison. Like individual creatures, her strands of hair shift and turn like beckoning tendrils around her angered silhouette. Personality "I have the inability to control my rage...leaving my demeanor vicious and off-putting. But if you cannot handle me at my worst, you do not deserve me at my best." - Ashari Velahra * Bipolar * Moody * Aggressive * Blatant * Dark * Insatiable * Vindictive * Chaotic * Abrasive * Envious * Devoted Friends & Foes Friends * [[Tae'lana Thyrilestil|'Tae'lana Thyrilestil']]' -' "You've taken me in and offered me a life I would not have had without you. I know many that doubt your cause...but I will fight for you; even if I may fall. I understand I am no [[Horsemen|'Horsemen']]', even so; I am just as skilled...and just as loyal." - Ashari Veluhra (Tae'lana's Cohort). Ashari has been a loyal servant of Tae'lana for what assuredly has been her entire life. Even though she knew Tae'lana was not a Drow, her Drow-Like physique made it easier for Ashari to feel comfortable in her presence. From the moment the two engaged, Tae'lana supported Ashari...with training, weapons, and magic. As Ashari's power increased, as did her devotion to Tae'lana. * [[War|'War]]' - '"We're similar...James. We've both lost the ones we love, and have an insatiable rage within us. I know you may think little of me, but I understand the pain inside you...and how the anger consumes you. - Ashari Veluhra (War's Acquaintance). ''Typically War keeps to himself within the Barracks, consumed by his own instances of unruly rage, which has restrained communication between the two Bloodragers. Ashari would never tell War her feelings personally, but she sympathizes with him and understands each waking emotion. * [[Jingo|'Jingo']]' - "Some may call you Pestilence; A disease...a plague. However, There's more to you under those mystifying robes and crippling masks. I think you're underestimated, Jingo...take advantage of that. - Ashari Veluhra (Jingo's Friend). ''Within the damning Barracks of [[Nevermore|'Nevermore]]'s Military District, Ashari was able to befriend one of the infamous [[Horsemen|'Horsemen']], Famine. 'Although the Kitsune had not been among the ranks long, she welcomed him as one of their own...knowing full well that they'd need to protect each other during the impending war. Foes * [[Hikari Shiro|'Hikari Shiro]]' - '"I like to think I know you well; Hikari Shiro...one of many names. Lucent, Bahl, Lord Schwarzejäger. You can put on as many facades as you please, but that will never change the person you really are. You try to mask your infractions within the Light, but where there is Light; There is Darkness. Soon, you will lose control. And you'll have no one to blame but yourself." - Ashari Veluhra (Hikari's Enemy). ''While Ashari's interactions with Hikari are fairly limited, she was present for the short time that he served [[Tae'lana Thyrilestil|'Tae'lana']]. With his betrayal, she is convinced that his intents are not as divine as he has lead his followers to believe. As the [[Mithral Crusade|'Mithral Crusade']]' continues to rise against [[Nevermore|'''Nevermore]]'s forces, Ashari expects to confront Hikari about his transgressions. Aspirations "Soon, I will channel overwhelming amounts of the Void...the taint will consume me; and I will love it." - Ashari Velahra While Ashari has no desire to stray from [[Tae'lana Thyrilestil|'Tae'lana Thyrilestil']]'s influence, she is convinced that her unnatural connection to the void will eventually blur her consciousness from reality. Admittedly, she encourages this change...as she falls deeper into madness whilst conducting the void. Character Theme Category:Inactive